


Dirty Girl

by kpopscenarios



Category: GOT7, Winner (Band)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpopscenarios/pseuds/kpopscenarios
Summary: Jackson Wang was happy in his relationship with Chaeyoung. Until you came along. The temptress, you were seductive, the dirty girl he couldn't resist.
Relationships: Jackson Wang/You, Song Minho | Mino/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Dirty Girl

You were never one to care much for other people’s feelings. You always did what made you happy, regardless of consequences. If a man strayed from his wife or girlfriend, that wasn’t your fault. They’re the ones who are supposed to be committed to their partner, not you. However, you never had a problem with being someone’s mistress or side chick. Only if you liked him enough, if you didn’t you’d fuck him once and never speak to him again. For you, it was mostly all about getting off. You never looked for a boyfriend, you were always in it just for the fun.  
The only rule you had ever had was to never go for your friend partner. Strangers you didn’t care much about, but friends you didn’t think you had it in you to destroy their world. However, some rules are just meant to be broken.  
The rule about your friends, you had always kept that one, for years. Well, that was until you had met Jackson Wang. He was your best friends long term boyfriend, and you wanted him oh so badly.  
**  
Jackson and Chaeyoung had been together for years, high school sweethearts. They had first met with Chaeyoung had accidently ran into Jackson’s hard chest while she was looking down while walking down the hallway. She had murmured a quiet sorry before quickly rushing off to her next class. Jackson couldn’t help but smile, which stayed on his face majority of the day. He honestly thought you were the cutest thing, and he wanted to know everything about you.  
“Hi" Jackson said, smiling while sitting next to Chaeyoung in their history class.  
She looked up at him with a shocked yet confused look on her face. She had seen him in the halls but never had a class with him, and he had always ignored her so she was skeptical about why he was talking to her.  
“Hi” she mumbled, looking down at her book again.  
“How are you?” he asked, flashing a dazzling smile.  
“I’m okay. You?” she asks.  
“I’m good, thanks.” He says, his smile still very much there.  
“I don’t mean to be rude, but why are you talking to me? You’ve ignored me all year" Chaeyoung asks Jackson, genuinely curious.  
“You bumped into me in the hallway, and you’re adorable. I don’t know how I’ve never seen you before. But I’d like to get to know you" he tells her. “Would you go on a date with me tonight?” he asks.  
She had never been on a date before, despite being a senior. She had always just focused on her school work, never really paying too much attention to guys. But maybe now she should?  
“Yes" she smiled, figuring one date couldn’t hurt.  
They hit it off almost immediately on their date. They continued to see each other the rest of the year, they even applied and attended the same University, always staying by one another’s side always except for classes.  
Years later, they were still together. They lived in a two bedroom apartment that they loved. Jackson had a great job at and IT company, while Chaeyoung was a veterinarian. They did very well for themselves. Chaeyoung was still just as in love with Jackson as she was all those years ago.  
Jackson however, still loved her but he was bored. Mainly with their sex life. Chaeyoung was very vanilla, missionary, lights off, always use a condom. She never dressed up for him, never wore heels, rarely did her makeup. In all the years they were together, she only sucked his cock once a year, which was on his birthday.  
It’s not like he didn’t try to break her out of her shell. He bought toys, lingerie, anything he thought might help but she always refused to even try. As bored as he was and as much as it made him love her a little less, he never had any plans on straying from her. He was happy in all other aspects of their lives, except their sex life.  
**  
“Hey babe" Chaeyoung called to Jackson, after she hung up the phone.  
“Yes?” he answers, his eyes still focused on the drama he was currently binge watching.  
“You remember me telling you about my best friend from Busan?” Chaeyoung asks.  
“Yeah, the one you were friends with until you moved to Seoul" he answers, still focusing on the TV.  
“She’s coming to visit for a few days . She’s thinking about moving her so I told her she could stay in the guest room. Is that okay? She arrives tomorrow” she asks, twiddling her fingers.  
“Sure that’s fine.” He says, still watching, seeming happy but he wasn’t. He had plans this weekend, he had wanted to make another attempt to get you to spice things up, but since Chaeyoung’s friend was coming, there was no way now. Not that he would have succeeded anyways, it would have been worth a shot anyways.  
That night when the two of them went to bed, Chaeyoung had given him a small peck on the lips. He had tried to deepen the kiss, wanting some kind of action, but she refused. Chaeyoung rolled over to her side, falling asleep in an instant. Whereas Jackson remained awake for a few more hours, wondering if this is what his life was going to be like from now on? Sex wasn’t extremely important in a relationship, but it was important enough.  
Jackson fell asleep wondering what it would be like if Chaeyoung was willing to try new things, like he had many nights before.  
**  
The next morning Chaeyoung had woken up relatively early, announcing she was going to pick you up from the airport. Jackson gave her a small kiss goodbye, not looking forward to having two Chaeyoung’s in the house. He could only imagine what you were going to be like. No showing off cleavage like Chaeyoung, skirts down to her knees and loose fitting pants. He couldn’t wait.  
Jackson rolled out of the bed, shuffling to the shower where he would relieve himself to the porn he kept in a secret folder because Chaeyoung viewed it as disgusting.  
**  
An hour later, Jackson is sitting on the couch, watching his drama when the front door opens. He can hear laughter coming from the two of you and he internally groaned.  
Chaeyoung had walked in first, give him the usual and predictable small peck on the lips. “This is my best friend, Y/N” she announces as you walk through the doorway.  
Jackson looked up for a second before back at his show, and then quickly looked back at you when he realized you weren’t at all what he thought you would be like.  
You stood there a smile on your face, a tight shirt that showed off your stomach, a pair of very tight yoga pants. Jackson also noticed your extremely perky breasts and the lack of bra you were wearing.  
“Nice to meet you, Jackson” you purr with a smile, extending your hand.  
“Nice to meet you too, Y/N” he manages to cough.  
This weekend just got a little better.  
**  
Jackson thought he was going crazy the first day he met you. He swore you started subtly flirting with him. When Chaeyoung wasn’t looking you winked at him. Your seductively licked your lips while looking at his cock. He was sure of it.. but maybe it was all in his mind.  
That night he stayed up late, watching his show. Chaeyoung had gone to bed early due to being exhausted from getting up early to pick you up from the airport. He paused his show, thinking he heard some noises from your room. Maybe you were watching a show as well. Before he pressed play he heard a quiet moan come from your room, but it wasn’t quiet enough for him not to hear it. He sat there for a moment listening to you before turning off his show and heading to bed with a semi erect cock.  
He felt guilty for getting hard listening to you while Chaeyoung was sleeping in the other room.  
The next day wasn’t much better.  
Chaeyoung and you were sitting on the couch in the morning talking about your high school memories while drinking some coffee. When Jackson walked out, the first thing he noticed was your tight tank top exposing your perky nipples, and your very short shorts showing off your amazing legs.  
He looked at Chaeyoung who was wearing a long nightgown, buttoned all the way to the top. Of course she was.  
He said his good mornings before heading to the kitchen to grab his own coffee. He stood there with his hands pressed firmly on the counter and his head hanging low.  
He heard someone walk into the kitchen but didn’t look up, assuming it was Chaeyoung.  
“You were up late last night” he heard you say, your voice almost in a whisper. You set your coffee cup down, waiting for his reply.  
“Yeah, I couldn’t sleep" he says, looking you in the eyes.  
You stand there and smile at him before turning around. “I hope you didn’t hear anything you weren’t supposed too" you say, slightly turning your head with a smirk on your face. Jackson stands there with a firm look on his face. When you start walking away, he watches your ass shake in those small shorts you were absolutely pulling off.  
He shakes his head as you leave the kitchen. This can’t be happening. He can’t be fantasizing about you, let alone staring at you. He was taken. He was happy. But was he really?  
Of course he was. He loved Chaeyoung, yes things were difficult but he knew that the two of them would be able to work it out. They would be okay.  
Jackson took a deep breath before walking out of the kitchen, you and Chaeyoung dressed for the day. You were a little more covered up then before but not by much.  
“What are you up too today?” he asks Chaeyoung, clearing his throat.  
“We’re going to do a bit of shopping, and I’m going to show her around Seoul so she can decide whether or not she wants to move here.” Chaeyoung smiles, looking at you.  
“Oh, I already know I’m definitely moving here. I’m just going to have my shit shipped here and I noticed an apartment just down the hall from rent yesterday, the landlord approved me as well. Can I stay here until my bed and stuff is here?” you ask, looking at Jackson quickly before looking back at Chaeyoung.  
“Is that okay?” Chaeyoung asks Jackson.  
“Yeah for sure" he says, his voice cracking slightly.  
Fuck. Fuck. Shit. You were only supposed to stay one more day. How was he going to survive you here for a little bit longer, even down the hall from him. He really needed to get his shit together.  
As you and Chaeyoung left, she leaned into Jackson, closed her eyes and gave him a kiss. His eyes never left yours as you quickly slid your hand down your breast, giving it a slight squeeze before winking and him and then opening the door to leave.  
He’d only known you for two days and he was already so affected by you. He really had to get it together.  
He took a shower when you two left. His cock was hard as he tried not to think about you, but he couldn’t help it. You seemed like you were freaky and he liked that. He thought about your revealing clothes and how you looked absolutely amazing in them. The next thing he knew, his hand was on his cock, pumping it quickly as he imagined what you’d be like in bed. He already knew you’d moan considering he heard it last night. Fuck you were sexy. He came to the thought of you cumming while bouncing on his cock. The worst part, he didn’t feel guilty about it.  
He sat on the couch after his shower, trying to watch his show but his mind kept roaming to you, as much as he didn’t want it too.  
The two of you came back to the apartment a few hours later, shopping bags in hand. Jackson had cleaned the entire apartment, trying to distract himself as best he could.  
“How was shopping?” Jackson asked, looking at Jo’s watched. He realized it was dinner time and he had no idea what to do.  
“It was good until I got an awful migraine” Chaeyoung sighs.  
“Oh no, that’s not good Chae. Why don’t you go lay down" he suggests  
“What about dinner?” she asks.  
“Don’t worry. I can cook. You go lay down” you tell her with a smile.  
“Okay. Thanks Y/N.”, Chaeyoung partially smiles before walking off to the bedroom.  
You smile at Jackson before quickly putting your bags in your room then heading to the kitchen. Jackson sits on the couch as he tries to figure out how he’s going to be alone with you.  
He hears you banging around the kitchen also with the sounds of food cooking and a delicious smell wafting under his nose. He was curious as to what you were making, so he wandered himself into the kitchen, only to find you on the hands and knees, trying to grab something.  
“Everything okay?” he asks, staring at your tits, exposed by your low cut shirt.  
“Yeah, I just dropped a spoon" you chuckle, grabbing it. Jackson hadn’t realized how close he actually was to you until you began to stand up and your mouth grazed his cock. You stand up smiling at him, turning yourself back to the stove, your hand now grazing it.  
“Oops, I’m so sorry" you say with a small gasp.  
“Are you sorry?” Jackson whispers with a slight growl.  
“Not overly.” You purr.  
“So I haven’t been imagining you flirting with me” he confirms.  
“No you haven’t.” You say.  
“You know I’m with your best friend.” He states.  
“I’m very aware. I’m also very aware of how boring your sex life is. Chaeyoung is very boring when it comes to that, isn’t she?” you ask.  
Jackson doesn’t answer, but instead walks towards you and you back up, until you hit the counter and Jackson is pressed up against you.  
“I shouldn’t be doing this" he whispers.  
“Then don’t” you say, biting your lip.  
Jackson leans his face in closer to yours, taking a deep breath. “I do love her" he breathes.  
“No one said you didn’t. But in this case, you can have your cake and eat it too. I don’t mind being a secret" you say, leaning your face in closer to his, your lips almost touching.  
“You’re a dirty girl, aren’t you?” he asks.  
“The dirtiest" you breathe before Jackson presses his lips to yours harshly. The kiss is passionate and needy right off the bat. Jackson doesn’t hesitate to slip his tounge into your mouth, wrapping his hand around your waist, pulling you closer into him.  
“Where are you guys?” you both hear Chaeyoung yell, and the sound of footsteps coming closer. Jackson quickly releases you as you both wipe your mouth. You go back to cooking while Jackson opens the fridge pretending to look for something.  
“What’s going on?” Chaeyoung asks.  
“What do you mean?” you ask, stirring the stir-fry.  
“I was just wondering where you guys were" she says.  
“Oh, we were just cooking. Jacksons just seeing if there’s any plum sauce” you say with a slight smile.  
“Okay well I think I’m going to definitely go to bed for the night" Chaeyoung groans. I’ll have my earplugs in and mask to make sure it’s dark. Good night" she says, not waiting for either of you to say anything.  
“That was close" Jackson huffs, his heart pounding.  
You don’t say anything, only smile as you finish the rice and announce that dinner is done.  
You and Jackson sit down to eat dinner, the both of you are silent.  
Jackson clears his throat, feeling uncomfortable in the silence. You take your foot and begin rubbing Jackson’s leg, as you continue eating. Jackson’s head shoots up, looking at you with a semi shocked face.  
Your foot reaches higher, rubbing his cock. Jackson let’s out a small moan at the action.  
“Along with being dirty, I’m also very flexible” you whisper.  
Jackson let’s out another groan at the thought of you doing literally anything flexible while on top of him.  
The two of you finish dinner, Jackson goes to check on Chaeyoung while you take the dishes to clean up.  
You’re standing at the sink, washing dishes when you feel a body and a hard cock press up against you. “You’re a bad influence” Jackson breathes into your ear.  
He reaches around, slipping his hands under your shirt, cupping each breast. He pinches your nipples, rolling them in between his fingers. “Do you ever wear a bra?” he groans, grinding his cock into your ass.  
“Not often” you moan, turning your head to look back at him. Jackson leans in, kissing you again as one hand leaves your breast, sliding down to the waist of your pants. He reaches in, sliding his hand down more, gently rubbing his finger against your clit.  
“Oh" you cry, circling your ass to grind yourself against his cock.  
“Fuck I shouldn’t be doing this" he says, taking his hand from your pants and your shirt. He backs away, heading to the balcony for some fresh air.  
Finishing the dishes, you head to your room for the night. You’re so absolutely horny that you have a hard time sleeping. Instead you take our your vibrator to get off to the memory of what happened in the kitchen.  
Jackson sat on the couch, scrolling through his phone mindlessly trying to forget what happen. You were a temptress, seductive to no end.  
He blocked out the memory until he heard you moan again. And again, and again. Until he heard you crying out his name as you came. He groaned at the sound, so wanting to be the one to fuck you and make you scream out his name.  
He went to bed that night dreaming about you again.  
He avoided you on Sunday, spending majority of the day in the gym, trying to forget you again.  
Monday he happily went to work, knowing that you were moving into your apartment that day, so he no longer would be tempted by you. He could focus on his relationship with Chaeyoung, trying to redeem himself without her knowing why he was doing it. He had almost forgotten the entire thing by Friday, having not seen you since Saturday. He felt better and not quite as guilty. Even though he didn’t feel very guilty, he still had some remorse. Friday when he came home, Chaeyoung had told him she wanted to go for dinner. He happily agreed, thinking it would be a nice date night for them.  
When the doorbell rang while Chaeyoung was getting ready, Jackson was a little confused at who it could be. He answered the door to see you, in a slinky red dress and black heels. Your dress dipped down in the front, revealing more than enough of your perfect tits.  
You smiled at him as you walked in. Jackson turned around to see the back of your dress was cut out, dipping down to right above your ass. Fuck you looked sexy. In that moment the memories and lust for you came rushing back.  
He said a quick Hello before going to check on Chaeyoung who decided to wear a dress as well, but hers showed no skin except for arms and leg below the knees.  
“Y/N is joining us?” he asked.  
“Yes, is that okay?” she asked, putting her usual stud earrings in.  
“Sure that’s fine" he mumbled.  
“I have someone I want her to meet. She doesn’t know anyone except for us, so I thought it would be nice to introduce her to someone.” Chaeyoung smiles.  
Yes, that’s good. Jackson thought. If she gets a boyfriend, she’ll be focused on him and Jackson could definitely focus on Chaeyoung.  
The three of you pile into Jackson’s car, driving to the restaurant that you’re going to meet someone. When Chaeyoung had told you about the man she wanted you to meet, you’ll admit it peaked your interest. The way she described him intrigued you, however that wasn’t going to stop you from pursuing Jackson. It would help you get off until Jackson grew the balls to fuck you.  
Walking into the restaurant, there’s only one man sitting by himself with three other chairs surrounding him, and holy fuck was he sexy.  
The three of you walk over there, Chaeyoung hugs him, while Jackson shakes his hand.  
“Song Mino" he says, extending his hand.  
“L/N Y/N" You say with a bright smile.  
“You’re even more beautiful than Chaeyoung described you as.” Mino told you, eyeing you up and down with a smirk on his face.  
Jackson squeezed his hands into balls at the compliment Mino had given you. He had wanted you to hit it off with him before, but now seeing it, he didn’t like it in the slightest.  
You and Mino practically spent the entire time talking and laughing while Jackson tried to not glare at the two of you. He tried to make small talk with Chaeyoung, but things just seemed awkward between the two of them.  
You and Mino exchanged numbers with him promising to text you later that night.  
As dinner ended and you bid farewell to Mino, you had a giant smile on your face, while Jackson looked angry and you loved it. You loved that he was jealous of your connection with Mino and no doubt sexually frustrated since Chaeyoung had refused to put out, claiming she was just exhausted.  
You said goodbye to Jackson and Chaeyoung before heading into your own apartment, going to take a relaxing bath. Mino had texted you almost right away when you got home, telling you he really enjoyed meeting you.  
You messaged him back, telling him you enjoyed it as well and now you were taking a bubble bath to relax yourself and calm down after seeing his handsome face.  
Mino immediately began heavily flirting with you, until you finally couldn’t take it anymore. Around midnight you had texted him, asking him if he wanted to come over.  
He told you he would be there in 15 minutes. You sat on your bed, still wrapped in your towel, as you waited for Mino.  
You had also set a message to Jackson, asking him to come look at your shower head, claiming it wasn’t spraying hard enough. He told you he’d be there in 45 minutes, which was perfect timing for you.  
You heard the knock on your door, and you happily skipped your way over there, your towel still wrapped around you.  
“Mhm, hello" Mino smirks, looking you up and down.  
“Hi" you smile, walking away from the door, letting Mino close it.  
Turning around, you look him in the eyes as you drop your towel, exposing your naked body.  
“Fuck" he hisses, stalking over to you. He cups your breast, dropping his head to put your nipple in his mouth, sucking. He brings his hand up, rolling your nipple in between his fingers as you throw your head back with a moan.  
“I don’t want foreplay, just fuck me" you moan.  
“Gladly" he smirks, backing away from you to strip off his clothes.  
Mino lubes up his erect cock as he walks towards you, backing you into a wall in your living room.  
“Jump" he demands.  
You do as he says, jumping up and wrapping your legs around his waist. Mino lines himself up with you, slowly pushing himself inside, stretching out your walls, filling you up.  
“Fuck you’re so tight” Mino groans, slowly pulling out of you before quickly thrusting himself back inside of you.  
“Fuck" you cry out as Mino pounds himself into you, causing you to moan loudly. “oh my god" you pant.  
You hear a knock at your door and you know exactly who it is. A few seconds later your door opens, showing Jackson with wide eyes as he realizes what’s happening. You make eye contact with him, smirking as you moan loud.  
“Fuck your pussy feels good" Mino growls, unknowing of the spectator currently watching you.  
You keep eye contact with Jackson has his cock grows harder watching you get fucked, your tits bouncing.  
“Fuck me harder" you cry. Jackson licks his lips as he continues to watch you, unable to look away. Fuck you look sexy while getting fucked.  
He quickly realizes that he shouldn’t be watching this, so he closes the door before heading back to his own apartment, leaving you to cum all over another mans cock.  
Jackson laid awake that night, horny as all hell as he replayed the memory of you getting fucked by Mino. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, he loved what he saw and he wanted more. He needed more. He needed to feel his cock inside your pussy, your tits in his mouth, the taste of your juices. He wanted, no needed it all.  
But he couldn’t. He didn’t think he could bring himself to do more to you then he already did. In the morning when he woke up, Chaeyoung had told him you were coming over for a movie day and June good. He saw this as a perfect opportunity to go to the gym, working out his pent up sexual frustration with you.  
Jackson spent hours at the gym. He ran on the treadmill, lifted weights, did abs. He even went into the steam room which he doesn’t normally do. He was just doing his best to kill as much time as he could.  
Around 3pm, he figured the movie day you and Chaeyoung were having would likely be over by now, so he went home.  
When he walked in he saw Chaeyoung in a dead sleep on the couch. She never could make it through more than one movie without passing out. He had just assumed you had taken off, leaving her to sleep.  
Jackson walked into the kitchen, only to see you standing there in a sports bra and booty shorts, drinking a glass of water.  
Jackson cleared his throat as he opened the refrigerator, grabbing himself a bottle of water. You jump, genuinely being startled by his presence.  
“Sorry" he says, taking a drink from the bottle, his eyes on you.  
“That’s fine.” You say, putting your glass in the sink.  
You move past him, going to walk out the kitchen when you pause, turning around to face him.  
“Did you like it?” you ask.  
“Like what?” He wonders.  
“What you saw last night. Did you like it? Did you like seeing me getting fucked? Did you wish it was you?” you asked, walking closer to him.  
Jackson gulps as he can feel your breasts pressed against him, your breath on his ear and your hand now on his cock.  
“Did you?” you breathed into his ear.  
“Yes" he groans as you move your hand on his cock.  
“Tell me to stop and I will. Tell me you don’t want me and I’ll walk out that door" you whisper, continuing to palm his dick.  
“I want you so fucking badly" he grunts, spinning you around, grinding his cock into your ass. He lifts up your sports bra, not taking it off but just enough for your breasts to be exposed.  
Jackson rolls your nipples in between his fingers, making them perkier than they already are. You let out a quiet moan.  
“That’s an amazing sound" he whispers. His hands leave your breasts and travel down to the waist of your shorts, sliding his thumbs around the band. Jackson gently tugs them down, just enough for your ass to pop out. He so wishes he was able to give you a hard slap on the ass, but he didn’t want Chaeyoung to wake up, so instead he just grips it tightly, squeezing it harshly.  
“We have to make this quick" Jackson huffs, pulling his pants down, just enough to allow his cock to spring free. You turn your head to look at and your mouth waters.  
The veins running along his large, thick cock make you want to have him fuck you over and over again.  
You quickly turn around, dropping to your knees, placing your hand on his shaft. You pump his cock a few times, he throws his head back as he let’s out some quiet moans. You smirk as you open your mouth, taking in as much of him as you could at once. You hollow out your cheeks, taking more. Moments like these you were so happy to not have a gag reflex.  
Jackson groans at the sight of you taking his cock in your mouth, and the feeling of him going a little down your throat. You look up at him as he starts thrusting his hips, increasing his speed rapidly. Your eyes water as his hands get tangled in your hair, keeping his rhythm while he face fucks you.  
“Fuck your mouth feels so amazing" he grunts.  
A few seconds later he pulls out of your mouth, wanting to fuck you before he came. “Bend over" he demands. You bend yourself over the counter, spreading your legs wide.  
“I’m going to destroy your pussy" he says, licking his lips.  
“Why don’t you fuck me in the ass first?” you ask.  
“Are you serious?” he gasps. Chaeyoung would never in a million years let him anywhere near her ass.  
“So serious, stick it in my ass please" you beg.  
Jackson’s not one to turn down a girl who begs, so he lines himself up with your ass before slowly pushing his way in.  
“Oh my god" he groans. Your ass is so tight and he wasn’t even half way in.  
“Fuck daddy" you cry out, Jackson pauses.  
“What did you call me?” he growls.  
“Daddy" you moan. “Is that not okay?”  
“It’s more than okay, baby girl.” He purrs.  
Jackson has a tight grip on your hips as he pushes the rest of his cock into your ass. He pulls out and roughly pounds himself back into you.  
You reach your hand down in between your lips, rubbing your clit as your entire body tightens due to Jackson fucking you hard.  
“Oh my god. I fucking love your cock" you moan.  
“I’ve never done this before. This feels so fucking good" he grunts, picking up his pace.  
“You gunna cum for me? Cum baby girl" he demands. As soon as those words left his mouth, your orgasm hit you, your knees buckle but Jackson wraps his arm around your waist, needing to finish. You grip the counter tightly as he slows his pace down but increases the harshness of his thrusts.  
“Fuck I’m gunna cum" he huffs. “I’m gunna pull out"  
“Cum in my ass daddy" you cry.  
“Fuck you’re sexy" he groans, his orgasm taking over his body as he shoots his cum into your ass, his hands gripping your hips even tighter as he rides through his high.  
Jackson stays still for a moment, as he tries to catch his breath. “What are you doing to me?“ he groans as he pulls himself out of you.  
“I’m not doing anything” you laugh, pulling up your shorts and pulling down your bra.  
“That’s a lie. You’re a temptress, a dirty girl” he says with a serious face. “You’re a freak, aren’t you?”  
“You’re just going to have to find out" you wink, walking out of the kitchen to see Chaeyoung just waking up.  
“I’m heading home. I’ll see you later" you smile at your friend before leaving.  
“Hi babe" Chaeyoung yawns, looking at Jackson.  
“Hi Chae. I’m just going to go shower" he says before rushing to the bathroom.  
Chaeyoung stands up, stretching before walking into the kitchen, completely unaware of what had just taken place, less than 5 minutes ago.  
As Jackson showered the guilt started rolling in. He couldn’t help it. He did love Chaeyoung but just not like he used too, and now he was too scared to end it. Cheating wasn’t the right option, he knew that but it’s what was happening. He needed to feel wanted and have new experience with different things sexually.  
The more he thought about it, the less guilty he felt. Chaeyoung was happy, she saw nothing wrong with their relationship, and being with you made him happy, he got the new sexual experiences he craved.  
**  
A few days later, you had sent Jackson a message telling him to come over, that you had something to show him. Chaeyoung was at work so he didn’t have to worry about her.  
He excitedly left his apartment, going down the hall to yours. He opened the door to a very pleasant view. You were sprawled out on a chair, your legs wide while you pleasured yourself with a vibrator. He had an amazing view of the butt plug you also had buried in your ass.  
“You like what you see?” you moan.  
“Fuck yes" he groans, closing the door behind him. He stalks over to you, dropping to his knees in front of you.  
“Put the vibrator down" he demands. You smile as you turn it off, placing it on the table.  
Jackson leans forward, spreading your lips with his fingers, licking a strip up your wet pussy. Throwing your head back, you moan for more.  
He teases your clit with the tip of his tounge, making you moan even louder. Your hands grip the arms of the chairs as he sucks and licks you.  
“I’m going to cum" you cry out, grinding yourself on his face.  
“Not yet baby" he smirks, pulling away from you. “I want you to cum all over my cock"  
He takes his pants off in one swift motion, happy he decided to swear sweats with no boxers. His cock already hard, it springs free standing straight out while he stares at you.  
You look him in the eyes as you grab your dildo, licking your lips at his curious face before he understands.  
“Oh god. You want me and your toy inside you at once?” he pants.  
“Mhmm, yes daddy" you smirk.  
“Fuck me" he purrs.  
“That’s the plan" you wink.  
“Get on the floor" he spits, pulling at your ankles to slide you off the chair.  
Jackson holds your legs in the air as he positions himself in front of your entrance, clinging himself up to enter you.  
He slowly pushes himself in as you groan, his cock stretching your walls.  
“Give me your toy" he moans. You hand it over, needing to be stretched even further.  
Jackson slowly pushes the dildo inside of you, stretching you to your limit.  
“Fuck, you’re kinky" he huffs as he moves himself and the toy out of you before thrusting both back inside of you.  
All you can do is scream out in extreme pleasure. You reach over to the table, grabbing your vibrator, turning it in and placing it on your clit. Everything is becoming almost too much for you to handle, your orgasm coming quicker than you thought. Within seconds you’re thrown over the edge as your orgasm spasms through your body, causing you to shake and your eyes to roll back into your head. You let you a few muffled cries as you work your way through, trying not to shake too much.  
“Mhm, you’re so much more wet now" Jackson moans as your juices leak from your pussy. He continues to fuck you hard, bringing your second orgasm on even more quickly than your first one.  
“You gunna cum again? Cum all over my cock baby girl" he grunts, quickening his pace.  
“Fucking shit" you cry out, shaking again as it runs through your entire body.  
“I’m gunna cum" he cries, thrusting harder and deeper, hitting your G spot every time.  
“Cum in my pussy, daddy" you cry out.  
Jackson grunts as he releases himself into you, coating your walls and your toy with his own juices, huffing as he rides through it.  
He pulls himself out of you, along with your dildo, laying on the floor, his chest rising and falling at a quick pace. The dildo rolling from his hands as he’s too tired to hold onto it any longer.  
“Its like you know all my kinks" he huffs.  
“I can guess a few. But I’m more than willing to do any and everything you want" you smile widely.   
“All of them?” he questions, sitting up, staring at you.  
“Tell me what you want.” You say.  
“Candle play and wax play” he tells you.  
“Okay.” You say, shrugging your shoulders.  
“Overstimulation, spanking, choking you until you almost pass out, orgasm denial until your beg me to let you cum, sensory deprivation, sensation play. I want to fuck you in a pool, I want to fuck you on the hood of a car. I want to fuck you in my bed that I sleep in with Chaeyoung.” He admits.  
“I’m ready for all of it.” You smile, excited for this adventure.  
“Again, I knew you were fucking freaky” he smirks. He sighs as he realizes that Chaeyoung is going to be home soon. “I gotta go. Chae will be home soon. I’m sorry" he apologizes.  
“That’s fine. I’ve got a date with Mino anyways.” You smile, getting yourself off the floor.  
“You’re still seeing him?” Jackson scoffs.  
“Why wouldn’t I? You and I aren’t dating. You have a girlfriend” you remind him.  
“Yeah, right. I’ll see you later" he says getting dressed and walking out of your apartment.  
“You and I aren’t dating" those words ran through Jackson’s mind. He knew that. He had a girlfriend, so why did it sting when you said that? His mind kept replying your words as he walked into his apartment, when he got into the shower.  
He tried go process them as he scrubbed himself, doing his best to try and not smell like you. He stepped out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist and another one that he was drying his hair with.  
“Babe?” he hears Chaeyoung call from the living room.  
“In here" he yells, pulling on a new pair of boxers and sweatpants.  
“How was your day?” he asked, sliding a shirt over his toned body.  
“It was great. Although I’ll be gone this weekend” she pouts.  
Jackson had to hold back his excitement at the thought of her being gone for an entire weekend.  
“Awh really? Why?” he asked, pretending to pout.  
“There’s a vet seminar in Ulsan that I was invited too" she exclaims.  
“That’s like 4 hours away" he whines.  
“I know but it’s a big opportunity for me.” She smiles putting her hand on his chest. His body stiffens at the feeling of her touching him.  
“Make sure to let me know when you arrive and when you’re leaving and on your way back" he says with a smile. He only wants to know so he has enough time to finish up with you before she gets home. And a part of him wants to make sure she’s safe.  
“When do you leave?” he asks.  
“Early tomorrow morning” she says, her face looking a little uneasy, like she thought he would be mad.  
“Well you better get packing.” He says, opening the closet for her.  
“I’ll be in the kitchen" he yells over his shoulder, quickly scurrying to the kitchen.  
He looks back to make sure she’s not following him before he takes out his phone to send you a text.  
[5:46pm] Jackson: She’s leaving for a seminar tomorrow morning.  
[5:49pm] Y/N: I guess this weekend you’ll be living out all your fantasies. Get ready big boy.  
Jackson groans as he reads your text, over and over again while biting his lip. Fuck he couldn’t wait for this weekend. He was finally going to be able to try everything he’s been wanting.  
Jackson turned on the radio as he made himself some food.  
‘… she don’t want me yeah, her friend a freak yeah, she sleep over on weekends’  
He had to laugh at how accurate to his life this song was. Her friend was definitely a freak, and he fucking loved it.  
That night Jackson had a hard time sleeping. He was too excited for the weekend to come, the anticipation was killing him. He couldn’t wait to see what you looked like with a gag shoved in your mouth, or tied up and restrained. He imagined you begging for him to let you cum, or having made you cum so many times you couldn’t take it. Or pouring hot wax over those perky nipples of yours.  
Fuck he was hard just thinking about that. He ate his food and went to bed early that night. He had already taken care of calling in sick tomorrow. Now all he needed was your fine ass sprawled in his bed, ready for him to do whatever he wanted to you.  
It could not come fast enough.  
Chaeyoung woke up at 6:00am sharp, jumping in the shower before she got ready to leave. Jackson wondered if 8am would be too earlier to text you to come over.  
Once Chaeyoung was ready to go he gave her a kiss on the cheek before she went on her way. The moment she was gone he whipped out his phone sending you a message to let you know you could come over anytime. When you told him you were at Mino’s still, he had quite an idea that he had been wanting to try.  
[7:49am] Jackson: Will he cum inside you?  
[7:51am] You: Of course.  
[7:53am] Jackson: Good baby girl, don’t clean it up before you come over. See you soon.  
**  
A few hours later, there was a knock at the door. Jackson walked over opening it and saw you.  
You who was wearing a little red silk robe. You who pushed him back inside, allowing your robe to open, showing off your extremely sexy lingerie.  
“Goddamn baby girl" he huffs, eyeing up every inch of your body.  
“You like what you see daddy?” you ask innocently.  
“Very much. Get on the bed. Hope you’re well rested, it’s going to he a long weekend" he smirks.  
You laid down, unsure of what to expect from him. What did he want to do first? He looks at you before heading to his closet, bringing out some ties and a ball gag. He walked over to you, putting everything on the bed before he began tying you up. Each leg was tied to a bedpost, same with your arms. Jackson managed go strap the ball gag around your head without much of a problem.  
“You good?” he asks. You nod your head.  
He smiles as he goes to his nightstand, grabbing an unused vibrator, placing it on the bed in between your legs.  
“Ready baby?” he asks, again you nod your head.  
Jackson spreads your lips, taking a secret to admire your beautiful pussy before he destroys it. He turns the vibrator on the highest setting before placing on your clit.  
“Mhmm" you moan, unable to make any other sounds.  
“I bet you like that" he groans, watching you squirm. Jackson reaches his free hand up, rolling his fingers in between your nipples. “You let me know when you’re about to cum baby"  
You reply with a string of gargles.  
It doesn’t take your orgasm long to build with how high the toy is on, you buck your hips, letting him know that you’re on the brink of an orgasm.  
He takes the toy from you, right before you were going to be thrown over the edge, leaving you frustrated now. You knew what he had been planning but it still doesn’t make it any less annoying.  
Your let out an annoyed groan as Jackson just chuckles. The vibrator still on, he places it on your clit again, your orgasm still near. You begin squirming in hopes that he’ll let you cum this time.  
“Are you going to cum?” he asks, his eyebrow raised. You nod your head profusely. “We can’t have that" he smirks, taking the toy away again.  
You let out a small whimper at your lost orgasm again. “Will you be a good girl?” he asks.  
“Mhmm" is all you can say.  
“You can cum this time, but only when I say too" he says, placing the toy back onto your clit.  
You squirm beneath him, your orgasm right there. You try to fight it off with everything you have until he allows you to cum.  
“Cum for me" he demands, the pleasure ripples through your body, making your toes curl and your body shake.  
Despite you cumming, Jackson doesn’t remove the toy from your sensitive bud. You try to move away but he’s much stronger than you, and he holds you down, keeping the vibrator in its position. Before you know it, your second orgasm bursts through your body, shaking you to your core. You can’t moan or swear, only able to let out muffled groans.  
“One more?” Jackson smirks, turning the vibrator off.  
Your legs are shaking, your arms are sore from twisting and turning but you want another one, so you nod your head again.  
“That’s my dirty girl" he smiles, upping the toy to it’s full speed again, making you jerk around the bed, but unable to go anywhere. You almost regret your decision of agreeing to him doing one more, your clit almost feels numb.  
“Cum like the dirty slut you are" Jackson growls. You loved being degraded a little bit, it always got you off. You buck your hips as you cum for a third time, your chest heaving as you try to catch your breath through your nose.  
Jackson unties your arms and your legs before taking the gag out of your mouth as well.  
You lay there limp and weak but Jackson is so focused on all the things he wants to do, he doesn’t even notice. He takes one of the ties, now wrapping it around your eyes to make sure you can’t see anything. You can hear him moving around, grabbing things but you’re in complete darkness.  
“Ready?” he asks.  
“Yes" you say, a little excited.  
You hear a match being lit and then you smell a candle burning.  
“While that burns, let’s try this” he says.  
All you can feel is coldness sliding across your body, the goosebumps coming quickly. “Your nipples are so perky baby" he purrs, moving the ice up your body, up the curve of your breast before teasing your nipple, moving back and forth between both breasts.  
“Oh" you gasp.  
“Mhm, you like that” he moans. He moves the ice from your breasts back down your body, over your stomach, down your thigh, back up and over to your other thigh.  
Jackson drags it down the middle, running the ice over your pussy before spreading your lips, sliding the ice down over your clit.  
“Oh my god" you cry out. It was so cold but also felt very good.  
In an instant Jackson discarded the ice, letting you lay there a shiver for a few seconds.  
“Second part" he whispers blowing out the candle. He slowly pours the wax onto your stomach causing you to yelp, he moves the steady stream up your stomach before pouring the rest of the wax over your nipples. It burns for a few seconds until it hardens all over your body.  
“Fuck I loved watching you squirm with that" Jackson moans. There’s one more thing I want to try" he says, getting up and taking your blindfold off. You watch him walk to the closet, grabbing something from the back of the top shelf. He turns around, with a pair of nipple clamps in his hand. He looks at you with an eyebrow raised as to ask if this was okay.  
“Yes" you say.  
Jackson walks over to you, kneeling beside the bed and attaches the clamps to your nipples. Between everything that has already happened, you were ready to cum again, and again.  
Before anything could go further, the two of you hear a knock at the door. Jackson stands up and walks over, looking through the peephole.  
“It’s Mino" he says.  
“Let him in" you smirk.  
Jackson opens the door, saying hi to Mino before the both of them walk back to the bedroom.  
“Fuck baby. Nipple clamps? Ooh, wax play? Fuck" Mino moans.  
“What’s going on here?” Jackson asks.  
“I hope you don’t mind. I was hoping for a threesome” you say.  
“I’m fucking down" Mino smiles, stripping off his shirt.  
“Whatever you want baby girl" Jackson smiles, undressing himself.  
Both men stand before you naked. Their large cocks standing tall, waiting to pumped.  
You get off the bed, letting the now dry wax crumble and fall wherever. You kneel in front of Jackson, putting his cock in your mouth after spitting in your hand and grabbing Mino’s cock, beginning to pump it.  
“Fuck" Jackson cries, his head thrown back.  
“Shit baby, pump my cock" Mino growls.  
You switch between the two, now putting Mino’s cock in your mouth while pumping Jackson.  
Mino grabs onto a clump of your hair, keeping your head still while he harshly thrusts his cock down your throat. Both men moan at the sound of you gagging and grunting while they fuck your mouth.  
Jackson pulls his cock from your mouth, you let go of Mino’s cock. They both look down at you, tears rolling down your cheeks, along with mascara, saliva and pre cum dripping down your chin.  
“You look so sexy baby" Mino smiles, grabbing under your arms to help you stand up.  
“So sexy" Jackson smiles, while both of them helping you to the bed.  
“Ass or pussy?” Mino asks Jackson.  
“Doesn’t matter to me.” Jackson replies.  
“Good, because I want that ass" Mino smirks.  
Jackson lays down on the bed, ready for you to straddle him. You climb on top of him, lining yourself up with his cock, sinking down just a little while sticking your ass out.  
Mino climbs on the bed behind you, pumping himself a few times before lining himself up with your ass. Mino slowly pushes his cock in your ass, as Jackson slowly lifts his hips, pushing his cock into your pussy.  
You grip onto Jackson’s shoulders tightly, digging your nails into his skin deeply as you felt like you were going to be ripped apart. Both men’s cocks larger and thicker than you’ve ever had in a threesome.  
“Holy shit" you cry out, as Mino begins thrusting himself into your ass which rocks your body against Jackson’s cock, while it also runs your clit against Jackson’s pubic bone.  
“Shit your ass is so fucking tight baby" Mino moans, his fingertips digging into your hips. One hand releases your hips but only to let a hard slap on your ass, making you yelp.  
Jackson meets the thrusts of Mino, pounding into you harshly.  
With your nipples being pinched by the clamps, Mino roughly pounding into your ass, and Jackson harshly fucking your pussy, and your clit rubbing against him, you feel like you’re about to fall apart. You’re already on the brink of an orgasm that you so desperately need, you clench yourself around both of the men, both of them letting you loud moans.  
“You going to cum for us baby?” Mino grunts, slowing his pace but still viciously pounding himself into you.  
“Y-yes. Fuck yes" you scream. “It’s coming, don’t stop" you beg.  
Both men pick up their pace and harshness even more, ready for you to cum.  
“Fuck I think I’m gunna cum too" Mino huffs.  
“Me too. You’re pussy is so good" Jackson moans.  
Your orgasm hits you harshly and quickly, causing you to collapse on top of Jackson, your body unable to handle anymore.  
Mino cums into your ass a few seconds later, grunting as he rides out his own high. Jackson isn’t too far behind, releasing himself into your pussy.  
Mino pulls out of you, and Jackson rolls you onto your back. You lay there absolutely exhausted, not even caring about the cum seeping from your ass or pussy.  
Jackson grabs a rag and hands it to Mino to clean you up before moving you over in the bed. Mino apologizes and gives you a kiss and tells you he needs to go but he’ll be back in the morning.  
Jackson cleans himself up before crawling into the bed with you. Sleep comes extremely easily to you that night.  
The next morning when you and Jackson woke up, you could barely move. Your muscles, your bones were so sore. You could only laugh at the pain as you tried to stretch. Jackson smiled as he wiggled his way closer to you, wrapping his arms around your waist.  
Jackson leans in, giving you a small kiss on your lips while you giggle. The two of you are so immersed in your own little world, you don’t hear the keys jingling at the lock on the door. You don’t hear the voices that speak, echoing through the rest of the apartment.  
It’s not until you both hear Jackson’s name being called that you realize Chaeyoung is back a day early.  
The two of you sit up in bed, frantically trying to figure out what you were going to do, but there was no time. Before either of you could even move, Chaeyoung was standing in the doorway, seeing the two of you in bed together, her mouth hanging wide open. You stand up, slipping on your panties and a bra while Chaeyoung shoots you the nastiest looks.  
“What the fuck is this fucking shit!?” She screams. “You’re fucking my boyfriend?”  
At this point, you didn’t entirely care anymore. Jackson had told you how awful she was to him most days and honestly, she hadn’t been that great to you either, which is why you didn’t feel guilty for fucking her boyfriend.  
“Well someone has too" you laugh, as everyone hears another voice wandering through the house.  
“Y/N?” you hear, its Mino. Before you can answer, he sneaks past Chaeyoung who is still in shock and walks up to you with his arms spread wide.  
“Hi baby" smiles, wrapping his arms around you before lowering his head to give you a kiss. Before nodding his head at Jackson, both of them bumping fists.  
“What you’re fucking him too?” Chaeyoung scoffed, crossing her eyes.  
“I am" you chuckle, looking up at Mino.  
“How long has this been going on?” she demands to know, glaring at you.  
“Me and Mino? Since you introduced us a few months ago” you say.  
“You and Jackson! My boyfriend!” she screams.  
“Oh that, a few months too" you say, shrugging your shoulders.  
“How could you do this to me?” she whispers.  
“I didn’t do anything to you. I did this for you. He was bored. You wouldn’t try anything. Maybe if you weren’t such a basic bitch your man wouldn’t stray” you say, crossing your own arms.  
“Were you not happy? Why didn’t you talk to me!?” she cries at Jackson who just looks furious now.  
“Talk to you? Are you fucking kidding me? How many fucking times did I tell you I wanted to spice things up. I showed up with lingerie, toys and whatever else but you flat out refused me. Every fucking time!” he yells as Chaeyoung stands there weeping. “I can only do missionary so many fucking times before I get bored. You wouldn’t even turn the god damn lights on!”  
“Its what I like.” Chaeyoung says.  
“What about what I like? You weren’t even willing to fucking try anything for you. You claim you love me, but you don’t show it.” Jackson sighs.  
Chaeyoung rolls her eyes, turning away from Jackson, looking at you. “Fucking two guys at once, Y/N? Way to stay classy" she spits.  
“At least I know how to keep them satisfied” you laugh.  
“What the fuck do you want Jackson? Me or her?” Chaeyoung asks, pointing to you.  
“I’m not doing this anymore. I’m done" he says. He looks at you who looks sad, and Chaeyoung who looks happy that he chose her.  
“I’m sorry Chae, I just can’t do it anymore.” He says, getting out of bed, standing by you and Mino.  
“So what, you’re all going to be in a relationship now?” she scoffs.  
“Fuck yeah" Mino says, high-fiving Jackson.  
“This friendship is over.” She yells at you.  
“It was over the first time I fucked Jackson in the kitchen while you were sleeping on the couch.” You smile as Jackson packs his clothes into a suitcase.  
“That’s right, my baby is freaky” Mino chuckles, pulling you in for a kiss.  
Once Jackson is all packed, the three of you make your way to the door. Jackson turns his head, facing Chaeyoung. “I’m sorry" he whispers before heading down the hall to your place.  
**  
About 6 months later, you and Mino were happy, but Jackson had seemed off for a bit. Every time you tried to speak to him about it he would tell you that he was fine and nothing was wrong. You left it alone but you didn’t buy it.  
A few days later you had told Mino and Jackson you were going to lay down for a little bit and you were, but you had also wanted to hear if Jackson mentioned anything to Mino about his weirdness.  
“You okay man?” Mino asks, sinking into the couch.  
“I don’t know. I don’t think I can do this sharing thing anymore. All I want is one girl to be mine and only want me, but I know y/n won’t choose and I won’t make her. I know she loves you"  
“She loves you too" Mino tells him.  
“I have no doubts that she does. And I don’t want to hurt her but..” he says before hearing your door creak open.  
“It’s okay" you smile with tears in your eyes. “I’ll always love you but you need to do what makes you happy”  
“I’m sorry” he whispers.  
“Nothing to be sorry for, baby.” You say. “I just have one thing to ask from you"  
“What’s that?” he wonders.  
You climb onto his lap, straddling him. You lean forward to whisper in his ear. “Let me be your dirty girl one last time"  
Jackson smiles as you grind yourself on him. “Of course baby girl" he whispers, leaning in to place one last kiss on your lips.


End file.
